Preffer
by Mary chan21
Summary: Existían elecciones para cada cosa, pero una vez escogido el amor, se encuentra algo más, algo con lo que Midorima no puede decidirse. [Drabble]


_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo sólo extrañaba subir MidoTaka~_

* * *

La mañana era uno de los momentos favoritos de Midorima Shintaro: para empezar, él nunca tuvo problemas para levantarse, siempre acataba a su alarma y además lo primero que llegaban a sentir sus sentidos era el deliciosos olor de la cocina de su madre... una pena que él no heredase tal talento culinario. Así que no, aunque fuese temprano él jamás reclamaba y se iba a duchar con el mejor ánimo posible, o al menos el ánimo de siempre, se vestía impecable, con todos los botones de su camisa bien abrochados, incluso ese que por alguna razón los impresentables chicos de su edad se dejaban suelto, y partía a ver su horóscopo matutino.

Habría seguido así toda la preparatoria -o toda su vida- de no ser por Takao.

Porque sí, la mañana ya no era el momento del día favorito de Midorima, y el halconcito tenía mucha responsabilidad en ello: para empezar, ya no se levantaba al primer timbre de su alarma, sino que esta ni alcanzaba a sonar antes de que recibiera un mensaje del base para desearle buenos días, que él acababa de despertar y quiso ser el primero en saludarlo y tonterías similares. Francamente, Midorima no comprendía cómo Takao tenía tanta energía, teniendo en cuenta que cada noche le enviaba miles de mensajes, obligándole a desvelarse. Pero nunca pareció afectarse, y cada vez que bajaba se lo encontraba conversando como íntimo amigo de su madre, quien estaba encantada con él y le agradecía cada día ser amigo de Shintaro, ja. Si supiera que la noche anterior por lo menos le impidió dormir cuatro horas seguidas no pensaría lo mismo, mas el peliverde no le veía sentido a arruinar la hermosa imagen de Kazunari que tenía su inocente progenitora.

En cambio, él tomaba su desayuno con normalidad y escuchando a Oha-asa, con la conversación y risas de ellos de fondo. Luego se levantaba, acababa de alistar sus cosas, y llegaba su momento de victoria matutina: ganar jankenpo.

Pero luego venía el premio que desencadenaba tal victoria: la satisfacción de ver a Takao pedalear por su lucky item y luego a Shutoku, ya sea protestando por su derrota, advirtiendo con que la proxima vez ganaría o solo cantando con su dulce voz. Por supuesto, Midorima jamás admitiría que le gustaba escucharlo, incluso a veces fingía escuchar música con sus audífonos, cuando en realidad le oía con toda su alma, y sólo se los ponía para aparentar indiferencia.  
Le tomó varios meses darse cuenta de que no detestaba sus nuevas mañanas, y mucho más admitírselo. Le tomó aún más tiempo entender por qué no eran su momento favorito del día: era porque, todo el día estaba con Takao... y con él, era imposible escoger sólo un instante...

Trató de obligarse a elegir, de todas formas. Pero no pudo, y acabó admitiéndose que todo dependía de Kazunari y del destino, aunque en estas cosas le dio más prioridad al primero, especialista en contradecir a su suerte. Porque si Takao estaba bien, él estaría bien. Si la primera persona que le decía buenos días era el azabache, adelantándose a su madre y abrazándolo con fuerza, estaba bien con esa sonrisa y con tantos gritos de "¡Shin-chan!", que -siendo sinceros- en realidad tampoco atravesaban tanto sus oídos. Si era Takao quien siempre pedaleaba, sabría disfrutar la maravilla que era ver ese trasero en movimiento. Si Takao se burlaba de su lucky item, agradecería que éste le sacara tantas sonrisas. Si a veces el moreno interrumpía sus clases con alguna nota innecesaria o para pedirle el lápiz, se encargaría de hacer durar ese momento lo más posible, aun si fuese sólo con reclamos. Siendo Takao quien le enviaba esos pases rugientes y cálidos, a veces se encontraba sonriendo en el entrenamiento y en su práctica después de éste, con la incesante charla del más bajo. Siendo Takao el último en decirle buenas noches, aunque fuese de madrugada, podía tener buenos sueños.

Su vida se había vuelto su favorita con ese revoltoso a su lado, y le prometía cada día al destino que se esforzaría al máximo para que su sombra estuviese siempre con él, haciéndole sentir que de verdad su vida era su favorita, y que sería la que siempre escogería, de tener la oportunidad de elegir.  
 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Ok~ es cursi, y evidentemente un drabble, pero para haber sido hecho en el celular a un par de minutos de entrar a un exámen me gusta. Vivo la vida al límite(?) (mentira, omitiré la palabra exámen de aquí en adelante)-_

 _En fin, espero que les haya gustado, además prometo subir más de esta parejita pronto, sobre todo porque ya se acerca noviembre xD creo, creo que subiré mi primer lemon aquí para cuando llegue el cumpleaños de Takao (de que haré algo eso va sí o sí, lo del lemon es lo que no se sabe)_

 _Saludos, nos leemos pronto nwn_


End file.
